Amor & Aflicción
by Luu1225
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov siempre se a mostrado seguro de lo que hace, dudar no esta permitido en él. Pero... en medio de toda esa fachada de hombre perfecto y encantador, se esconden un sin fin de inseguridades que más de una vez, deben salir a la luz. La llegada de un extraño a la pista de hielo hace que estas surgan nuevamente. [Ooc] [Viktor x Yuuri]


**Separación de escenarios: [...]**

 **[Yuuri]**

El clima invernal que azoto de repente la ciudad continúo aun después de la llegada de aquellos dos rusos, los que empezaron a marcar una gran diferencia en su vida. Empezando por Viktor.

Tantos años lo admiro, soñaba con ser como él, llegar a ser tan grande como Viktor lo era.

Pero con quererlo no bastaba.

Hoy despertó más temprano que otros días, corrió hasta llegar a la pista de hielo, hizo flexiones un y otra vez, para finalmente llegar a su destino. Entró al lugar no sin antes saludar a su amiga de la infancia quien con deje adormilado le devolvió el saludo, debía agradecerle mucho que se tomará la molestia de abrir la pista a una hora tan temprana.

Respiro hondo, termino de abrochar el patín derecho, el único que le faltaba y finalmente... entro a la pista.

Se deslizo sobre el hielo, como si se tratase de un cisne en el agua, extendiendo sus brazos conforme avanzo los movimientos de su nueva rutina, la música estaba en su cabeza, dio una vuelta, un desliz, todo lucía perfecto.

Pero no para él.

Se detuvo en seco, se maldijo internamente, por el simple hecho de que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Seguía todo al pie de la letra, cuando no debía ser así.

Eros se trataba de liberar su espíritu, demostrar cada pequeña pizca de sensualidad hasta que los espectadores sintieran que eran seducidos con sus movimientos.

De eso se trataba, pero no. Estaba siendo frígido, seguía instrucciones nada más.

Respiro hondo y una vez más, intento comenzar.

-Tienes que soltarte más, si no nunca lograras lo que quieras- le dijo una vez no muy lejos de donde estaba. Enseguida que la escucho se sobresalto, era de saber perfectamente cuando una persona llegaba pero... por lo visto se había perdido demasiado en su actividad.

-¿K-Kei?

-¡El mismo! -Sonrió, brillante, gigantesco.

Había llegado al pueblo temprano, en medio de su acalorada rutina. Le buscó en los baños termales, no lo le halló. Le buscó en la ruta que habían hecho juntos para trotar, no alcanzó a descubrirlo en el camino. Buscó en sus escondites y tiendas favoritas, espulgando los recovecos de los recuerdos más dulces que tenía, no le descubrió entre las memorias acarameladas de la infancia en la tienda de Tae- Le quedaba un lugar, su templo.

Por años le había visto ir allí, solo. Cuando entró en esa coraza de hielo, le vio ir allí con él a su lado. Juntos.

Corrió.

"Yuri, el patinador, entrenado por leyenda rusa" "Aguas termales sobre hielo" "Yuri" "Yuri"

Yuuri.

¡Lo extrañó tanto! Entró corriendo y se calzó los patines completamente apresurado. Nunca fue un amante del asunto, pero aprendió por él. Por su querido Yuuri.

Lo vio allí. Como siempre. Bizarramente igual. Más delgado, fino, etéreo. Pero estaba tenso. Y eso no era normal allí, era su templo, su espacio, su oasis de paz. La música lo golpeó, ni la había escuchado.

Era fuerte, sensual, liberadora. Yuuri estaba amarrado de alma. Le iba a soltar el bendito nudo espiritual. Se acercó a la pista y tocó el hielo, desgarrándolo con las navajas de sus patines. Se acercó a su sorprendido amigo abriendo sus brazos inmensamente, esperando por el saludo.

-¡Sorpresa, emperador del hielo! - Sonrió de nuevo- ¡Yo, Kei, estoy a su servicio oficial!- Y esperó por su abrazo. 5 años, 5 años separados.

La felicidad y emoción que sintió en ese momento no supo por completo en su sonrisa, se deslizo velozmente sobre el hielo y así embistió de lleno al contrario, no fue sorpresa que ambos cayeran al duro hielo que había bajo sus pies.

-K-Kei, ¿de verdad... eres tú?- no supo que preguntar, porque cuando menos se lo espero algunas lagrimas de emoción empezaron a brotar de aquellos orbes negros que ahora destellaban estaban dilatados.

Siguió en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia, quien le correspondió de igual manera con emoción y una grata sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que vendría. Y sí que vino.

Lo atrapó con fuerza y risas, cayó con él del mismo modo. Besó su frente en esa complicidad fraterna que los unía con creces. - Claro, mientras no me partas en mil pedazos, tendrás tu ración de Kei- Lo abrazó ahí, con su espalda helada por estar acostado en el hielo, pero con el corazón tibio por encontrar a su compañero de aventuras y dichas, de retos y adversidades. - ¡Aunque si vuelves a largarte 5 años sin venir a verme, vas a tener un problema! -Alegó restregando su mejilla en el cabello oscuro. Estiró su mano entre sus cabezas para levantar la mirada del otro, con un leve toque en el mentón. -¿Y esa rutina?-

Se apresuraron a levantarse, sin que Yuuri ni mucho menos él retirara sus brazos, escucho su "advertencia" y no hizo más que soltar una leve risilla avergonzada, era lo mismo que Yu le había dicho cuando llegó. Bueno casi lo mismo, pero aun así. Mantuvo su sonrisa intacta, incluso después de sentir como el contrario levantaba su mentón y preguntaba sobre esa nueva rutina.

-¿Me viste?- vaya pregunta que hacía, era claro que lo había visto.

-Pffft ¡claro que te vi, no vine a verme en el hielo! Aunque no es mala idea...- Levantó sus cejas un par de veces, enfatizando su broma típica. Se levantó junto al patinador más pequeño.

-Es la nueva rutina que estoy practicando- respondió, conforme salían sus palabras aquella sonrisa de antes se desvaneció lentamente, volviéndose ahora una pequeña expresión de decepción.

La expresión oscura que acabó con la sonrisa relajada le dio una pista. Estaba perdido.

Le daría luz en el camino.

-Por esa expresión puedo creer que no es que los movimientos sean malos.- Se deslizó, grácil, hasta quedar tras su acompañante, sujetando su cintura desde allí. Tranquilamente puso una mano sobre el pecho de Yuuri, donde latía el corazón.

\- Es, más bien, que tú no estás sintiendo lo que haces ¿o no? - Sonrió ante su expresión, siempre era así, atormentándose solo. Para eso estaba él. - Escuché la pista. Sensualidad, seducción ¡vamos a pensar en algo para que te ganes a ese ruso! - Animó divertido. Sabía que Yuuri adoraba a su nuevo entrenador. Todos sabían que ahora el campeón mundial estaba con su amigo más amado, dando alas a su sueño.

\- Podemos hacer esto juntos, y a ver si sueltas la espalda, me duele solo verte tan rígido.

Le quedo completamente claro que Kei no había cambiado en esos cinco años, suspiro más tranquilo cuando lo escucho, pero esa tranquilidad no duro cuando lo sintió posarse detrás de él, sujetando su cintura y tocando su pecho levemente.

Yuuri se avergonzaba con facilidad, quedaba completamente claro cuando sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, pero era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, así que la vergüenza no se intensifico ni nada. Solo se quedaron ligeramente rosadas.

Algo de ayuda... le vendría bien. Más si era de alguien que apreciaba tanto.

-Viktor me asigno esta rutina, no voy a defraudarlo ni a él ni mucho menos... a mi- hablo con una mirada completamente enfocada, no tartamudeo, porque estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Encorvo levemente su espalda, saco el pecho y con una enorme sonrisa, miro a su mejor amigo.

-Comencemos- espeto tomando suavemente la mano izquierda de su compañero.

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bien! - Apretó el agarre un poco, enfundando confianza -Ahora ¡sedúceme! -Se carcajeó inmensamente con ello ¡su amigo seductor! - Vamos tigre, te doy dos opciones: muestra lo que tienes, te seguiré y me acercaré para apoyarte donde se vea la necesidad - Le aseguró con confianza, fuerte, brutal. Estaría para su amigo en todas las situaciones de la vida. - la segunda opción es que me veas intentarlo a ver si se te ocurre algo. -sonrió amablemente- Me sigues donde te guste la idea y en la rutina de pareja luego buscamos movimientos para ti solo - Sonrió inmensamente, preparando sus piernas- ¡serás el mejor Eros del mundo!

No pudo aguantar la risa con su amigo, desde siempre este fue de hacer bromas en los momentos más serios y demás, sin embargo estas le ayudaron a sentirse menos agobiado con el hecho de su rutina. Dio un profundo respiro después de haber reído.

-Quiero que mires mis movimientos primeramente, es la primera vez que intento una rutina con esta temática- respondió, ahora deslizándose lentamente sobre el hielo.

Y sin más, dio una lenta vuelta para después empezar los movimientos de aquella rutina.

Se movió lentamente, moviendo sus caderas, deslizando sus manos por su pecho, su expresión dejo de ser la misma de siempre ahora solo estaba concentrado en una cosa, y era el seducir con esta al espectador.

Una vuelta, un desliz y un aterrizaje un tanto torpe sobre el hielo, dio por finalizada la rutina.

-¿Q-Que te pareció?- pregunto con la voz jadeante.

-¡Mira nada más! - comenzó a reír sereno, deslizándose por el hielo con calma. - ¡Si me hubieras hablado de esas caderas te habría llevado a ti al festival de otoño!-canturreó feliz mientras sentía el frío calarle los huesos, más, tenía que llegarle al alma.

La música que le impusieron a Yuuri tenía dejes españoles. Flamenco. Intenso, seductor, volátil. Su especialidad era el flamenco en el hielo. La de Yuuri era la gracia de los cisnes. Iba a tener que ayudarle a hacer una paella de cisne exitosa.

La rutina de Yuuri era agraciada, como siempre. Pero las caderas y los hombros eran el problema. No lo estaba liberando, cuando nunca los tensionaba, más aún, en este ritmo que exigía libertad al cuerpo. Él llevaba mucho tiempo lejos del hielo como competidor, solo participaba en muestras o entrenaba pequeños aspirantes. Pero haría el esfuerzo por Yuuri.

-Tus caderas y tus hombros, Yu. Están tan tensionados como el día que hiciste tu debut infantil.- Se paró frente a su amigo, abriendo los brazos en segunda -Es necesario que los dejes libres, los sacudas un poco, pero no con fuerza, con calma... ¿comprendes? - puso algo de seriedad a su sonrisa, iba a patinar una rutina flamenca para ilustrar, eso era serio para él. - Si las mueves con demasiada fuerza pasará lo mismo que en tu aterrizaje, torpeza. Si es rígido, pierdes libertad de giro. Debes soltarlo. - Se preparó. - Casi creo que planeaste que viniera, es imposible que fuera flamenco y no pensaras en mí. - se rió antes de hacerle señas a las pequeñas niñas que los grababan entre la sagradas, que iniciaran la música.

Apenadas por ser descubiertas, las niñas lo hicieron. Y él respiro una última vez antes de iniciar su carrera por el hielo. No patinaba así para ningún espectador desde que dejo las ligas europeas para ser maestro. No le gustaba. Pero su amigo... lo valía, mucho.

Sobre las puntas de las navajas pudo dar pasos cortos para contonear las caderas de un lado a otro en ochos. En el pliegue de la canción se dejó ir en bamboleos de hombros. Algunos plots, unos triples.

La mirada era clave. Afilada, ardiente, que derritiera el hielo. Los brazos siempre jugando, sondeando el torso, acariciando el cuello. Para perderse en el amor inmenso del baile. Se permitió caminar a punteos simples, como una pantera hacia Yuuri. Su respiración blanca cerca. Dejó ir su cuerpo hacía atrás en contorciones del cortejo español, se permitió recorrer sus piernas desde abajo. Y volver al baile. Terminó, firme, doblado de gusto. Sorprendido por lo que había hecho. - Bueno, estoy oxidado en el hielo, pero ves la idea.- comentó un tanto apenado.

 **[Viktor]**

Caminaba tranquilo, taciturno. Pronto debería ver a su Yuri-dilema. Su corazón se aceleraba con pensar en el poso oscuro de la mirada decidida del un asiático que lo obligó a dejarlo todo. Sonrió, lo haría florecer.

-Ah, un mensaje- Canturreó, ojalá fuera Yuuri. No, era una notificación por la cuenta del trío de pequeñas, un vídeo famoso. Fotos famosas. Yuuri etiquetado.

Las abrió.

Quería cerrarlas en ese mismo instante. Cerró su sonrisa, no así con las imágenes.

 _"Ardientes emociones sobre hielo" "Keiichi y Yuuri hacen arder el hielo con su reencuentro" "Sentimientos apasionados en el abrazo del ex-campeón japonés al ver a la leyenda del baile sobre hielo"..._

Yuuri nunca aceptaba estar con él más que lo necesario. Aunque trataba.

Pero a ese chico lo arrojó al hielo para abrazarle. Le dejó besar su rostro. Bailó para él (aunque las niñas pixelaron su rutina), se abrazó con él. El extraño bailó para Yuuri, en el vídeo podía verlo patinar, no, el sujeto bailaba en las navajas. Siempre mirando a Yuuri. La vista de Yuuri sobre él, esa expresión...

Necesitaba un comprobante. Tomó su chaqueta, cuando un mensaje de Yurio llegó.

 **[Yurio]**

 **"¡Necesito que prestes atención a los nuevos movimientos de la rutina!"**

Eran las demandantes palabras que tenía el mensaje, no estaba demasiado lejos de la pista hielo, fue recibido por la encargada. Amiga de Yuuri que le saludo de forma cálida antes de dejarlo pasar no sin antes avisarle que Yuuri ya había llegado desde hace bastante y tenía... cierta ayuda.

La sangre le hirvió en cuanto le escucho, si se trataba de Viktor ayudando al cerdo le haría pagar en serio, las consecuencias no serían pocas, pero su sangre se enfrío cuando antes de pasar al interior la presencia del cerdo y otra persona le hizo detenerse en seco.

Esa persona no era Viktor.

 **[Yuuri]**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vio a su amigo danzar de forma tan esplendida en el hielo, el decía que estaba oxidado pero en nada lo demostró, no retiro su mirada del contrario, siguió sus movimientos con total atención, hasta ver como termino respiro nuevamente.

Dio dos pequeños aplausos al igual que le regalo una sonrisa contenta.

"Mi turno" se dijo en el pensamiento, nuevamente se deslizo sobre él hielo, ahora yendo un poco lejos de su amigo; necesitaba espacio suficiente para comenzar.

Respiro hondo nuevamente, Kei acciono la música y todo comenzó.

Soltó su cuerpo con cada movimiento, recordando las palabras de su amigo y sus observaciones. Volvió a respirar y enseguida sus músculos se sintieron más sueltos, movió sus caderas, sus hombros, se deslizo por el hielo.

Todo cambio y no solo sus movimientos también su mirada, era afilada y seductora. En nada lucía como el Yuuri de antes, una vuelta más, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y continuo, moviéndose de forma lenta.

Por primera vez, estaba seduciendo a su espectador, elevo lentamente su retaguardia, salto y finalizo deslizando sus manos por su pecho para finalmente colocarlas en sus caderas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, el sudor se deslizo por su frente para finalmente terminar en el frío hielo que había bajo sus pies.

Su sonrisa fue creciendo mediante Yuuri patinaba, más cerca, más cerca de la sensualidad que llamaban las castañuelas. Le cosquilleaban los pies, los dedos, las ganas de bailar. Yuuri llamaba a ello, su baile pedía un acompañante que firmara la pauta de esa danza de amor enfermo y apasionado que llenaba la nueva atmósfera.

Incandescente.

Su estómago revoloteó cuando notó la vista oscura de los irises de su amigo, entendió el punto. Estaba seduciendo de verdad. Casi veía el rojo de la rutina a su alrededor. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones hasta que dejó de verlo contonearse. Había pequeños problemas de ritmo, seguí nervioso, pero le perdonaba todo solo por lo que vio: fuego.

Soltó un suspiro desde dentro. Encantado.

Yuuri lo miraba y él no sabía qué decirle. Pensó en animar un poco eso para salir de su atontada postura- Bien, esto es oficial, **estoy enamorado de ti.**

Se acercó a su amigo y extendió su mano. Aún debían pulir algunas cosas de baile, pero Yuuri sería la sensación si seguía así.

-Si el plan era ponerme a tus pies, logro desbloqueado, Yu-sama- canturreó, aún con su muda invitación.

Ahora con mucha más seriedad, comenzó.

-Los movimientos fueron impresionantes, la cadera se soltó, los hombros van mejorando. Además... - el solo recuerdo le produjo un escalofrío -Dios, Yuuri, con esa mirada vas a desvestir rusos.- bromeó feliz de la reacción en el otro.- Noté algo en la canción. No solo es seducción, es compañía... habla del sexo ¿o no?- cuestionó serio, era complejo mezclar todo eso y hacer algo del estilo de Yuuri, pero la danza de su amigo le dio toda la idea de que era posible. - ¿Te parece si lo intentamos juntos para soltar? Te hará una idea de lo que debes imaginar sentir al tener a un "compañero" en la letra de la canción. - Sonrió con ganas, enseñando los pulidos dientes

-¡Y me darás el gusto de que patinemos juntos de nuevo, para que te relajes un poco, tigre! -

Añadió sonriente.

 **[Yurio]**

Desde aquella distancia pudo ver a la perfección los movimientos de su "rival" cada vez perfeccionaba mejor la rutina, eso no era bueno, al menos para él.

Que humillante sería que ese cerdo aprendiera su rutina antes que él, o peor, que ganará. Claro que no lo permitiría.

Tomo su teléfono celular y grabo al menos un poco de los contrarios hablaba, fue perfecto porque en aquel vídeo obtuvo el **"estoy enamorado"** de aquel extraño, algo que solo le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero le dio igual. Envió el mensaje con el archivo adjunto, eso haría que el maldito peli plateado se apurara en llegar porque empezaba hacerse más tarde.

 **[Yuuri]**

Yuuri no supo que decir con aquellas palabras, se tambaleo un poco como era costumbre de él, pero al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo no hizo más que dejar salir una risa también. Todo era en broma como siempre.

-Prefiero que se queden vestidos cuando finalice mi rutina- respondió con deje de broma, aproximándose hasta donde estaba el castaño, sus observaciones las escucho atentamente y asintió a cada una de ellas. De verdad se sentía bien de tenerlo ahí, Kei siempre fue de mucha ayuda en sus entrenamientos, por él era que ahora también había vuelto al patinaje.

-¡Claro, no quieres que todos vean al campeón mundial en toda su gloria! Mejor en camerinos ¡qué irresponsable ando! - No pudo sino reírse por la expresión de su pequeña pareja de baile.

Yuri no hizo más que volver a sonreír por los comentarios de su mejor amigo. -Sería la primera vez que bailo con alguien, pero... es intentar algo nuevo- contesto con voz firme. -siempre hay una primera vez- agrego, ahora retirándose unas cuantas gotas de sudor que resbalaron por su frente.

Eros se refería al amor sexual, la pasión de dos almas en el calor del momento, los sentimientos que no eran solo amor si no también... deseo.

-B-Bueno, se refiere más a lo sexual- dijo con tartamudeos, ya que hablar de amor y sexo... no era su fuerte.

Se concentrarían en sacar energía, pero debía hablarle, no como amigo, sino como bailarín.

-Bailar necesita de dos personas, de una conexión. Afortunadamente- sonrió para pasar su mano por la cintura de Yuuri- Nosotros nos llevamos bien. Debes sentirte cómodo, el tema es intimidad pura. - No pudo sino reír un poco por la cara de su amigo al hablar de sexo -Claro, la parte dinámica. Pero vas a tener que invitarme una copa antes, no soy tu chico fácil...- se carcajeó mientras llamaba con sus pies a su amigo para iniciar ambos camino por el hielo, su mano firme en la cintura de Yuuri, la otra guiando con el apretón de sus dedos juntos

-Debes dejar de ver a tu compañero como un amigo, y verlo como tu reflejo. Cuando se sujetan deben ser lo que la música pide, ahora, amantes. - dieron un par de vueltas para encontrar su ritmo.- cuando hagan cosas separados, deben ser precisos e idénticos. Como cuando hacíamos triples al mismo tiempo. -Recordó sonriente, pausó su pequeño viaje en el centro de la placa helada bajo sus pies. Inició la música.-

Siguió los pasos de su ahora pareja de baile, suavemente sujeto su mano y dejo que este posará la suya en su cadera, no estaba acostumbrado a bailar con alguien pero como había dicho antes, era momento de probar nuevas cosas.

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?- pregunto sonriente, sin detener sus pequeños pasos, hicieron un desliz para finalmente dar inicio a la pista de baile, se dejo hacer por los movimientos.

Una vez más su mirada se volvió de la misma forma que antes, con ojos afilados y con un brillo pasional en ellos, no descuido ni un poco el agarre de su pareja de baile, solo hasta que este lo soltó, dio media vuelta, un leve salto y nuevamente sujeto su mano.

Sus caderas se agitaron, mantuvo su mirada en el contrario, sus pies hicieron todo el trabajo.

Bailaba como nunca antes había bailado.

Esta vez estaba... acompañado.

Sonrió un poco.- eso es historia patria, la primera vez que me torcí el tobillo fue haciendo eso.- rió un poco- pero no olvidaría nada sobre ti, eres mi familia.- Y fue lo último que dijo.

Entró en su faceta de bailarín. En su faceta de patinador artístico. En el papel del amante apasionado que bailaba con el amor de su vida. Yuri hizo igual.

Era un fuego extraño, llevaba mucho sin intentarlo. Melancolía, un poco de despecho. Sus primeros años como patinador de pareja fueron con quien, precisamente, le rompió el corazón meses atrás. Pero lo emocionaba mucho volver.

Apretó un poco a Yuuri de modo que pudieran ponerle caderas al asunto. Excelente. Luego pensó en otro modo de sostenerse, juntar sus frentes y jugar con los pies. Perfecto. Su amigo estaba suelto. Le alejó un poco para que se pusiera en un pie y pudiera dejarle llevarlo para girar juntos.

Se soltó del agarre para que ambos hicieran piruetas, como acordadas, dos triples, perfectos, como cuando niños. Pensó en jugar un poco, amor juguetón. Se alejó de Yuuri y estiró su mano mientras bailaba, diciendo con su dedo que viniera. Recordaba que una vez vieron ese truco de su maestra, la pareja bailaba y saltaba hacia el otro y se fundían en una especia de Tango sobre hielo.

Esperaría que Yuuri viniera, de algún modo.

 **[Viktor]**

Aceleró el paso a la salida del precioso lugar en que se quedaba con su doble banda de revoltosos.

Se detuvo, el mensaje de Yurio. Lo abrió.

Frío.

Como la pista que soportaba sus frustraciones.

Frío.

Como la ansiedad que lo invadía tras cada medalla al inventar una nueva coreografía.

Frío.

 **"Estoy enamorado de ti"**

Helado, solo, perdido. Furioso.

Corrió, como llevado por el demonios en bosques de su patria, desesperado, enojado hasta el cimiento.

¿Por qué no se aleja? ¿Por qué juntos?

¿Por qué no él?

Llegó a la pista, pudo distinguir a Yurio cerca en las gradas. No puso atención.

Frío.

El hielo debería ser frío. Helado. No, ahí había algo en llamas. Justo cuando los vio, Yuri iba decidido, hipnotizado, a un hombre no era él.

Y aún les faltaba canción.

Estaba hirviendo el eros en el hielo, y él hervía por la ira.

Ágape y Eros se parecían, y muy pronto se iban a ver los rostros.

Yurio daba vistazos de mala gana a la pantalla de su teléfono celular, al igual que miraba un poco la danza ajena que había en la pista de hielo, maldita sea, ¡era hermosa!

Fue lo que pensó tras verlos un par de minutos. Debía poner mucho esfuerzo en su rutina, divago un poco más en sus pensamientos hasta que la presencia del patinador estrella, Viktor Nikiforov hizo su aparición por fin.

-¡Hasta que apareces!- espeto con el ceño fruncido. -el cerdo lleva quien sabe cuánto practicando con ese tipo y tu ni tus malditas luces, vamos a practicar- demando, pero Viktor pareció no prestarle nada de atención.

Estaba en un tipo de... ¿shock?

-¿Viktor?

 **[Yuuri]**

Un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas invadieron por completo su cuerpo, iban desde la emoción, los nervios hasta... lo desconocido. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto, el sudor de su cuerpo le mojaba por completo, el frío del lugar golpeaba no solo su cuerpo si no el de ambos.

Una lucha de temperaturas, en la que el calor... comenzaba a ganar.

La danza de los dos deleitaría a más de unos, lo observo alejarse, por un segundo estuvo confundido pero luego de verlo hacer esa pequeña señal, lo entendió.

Volvió hacía él, contoneando sus caderas ligeramente, como un tipo de pantera tras su presa, esos ojos afilados de antes siguieron igual. Devoraron cada centímetro de su pareja.

Volvió a tomar su mano, se acerco a él, sin dudarlo dos veces deslizo su diestra por la mejilla derecha del contrario.

Yuuri desbordaba sensualidad, pero no solo él. La pasión con la que bailaban era digna de llamarse una danza de Eros.

 **[Yuuri]**

Esto era ardiente. Era impresionante, era todo lo que amaba de patinar. El sudor bañaba su ropa y su cuerpo, su rostro estaba perlado hasta el colmo, como la pálida piel de Yuri. En su pecho bailaba la llama que había apagado cuando dejó de competir.

Ardiente. Como el personaje que interpretaba, un amante en el furor de un acto sexual. Pero le faltaba más. Estaban tan cerca...

Ya era sensual, como danzas árabes de enamorados febriles. Pero falta más de elemento sexo. Pero faltaba más aún del amor. Lo pensó mientras recibía las caricias de su compañero.

No había nada que perder.

Con lentitud, con mirada hambrienta, con sonrisa amorosa, acarició una de las piernas de Yuuri desde el muslo hasta el patín, mientras subía de regreso la tomó y la enrosco en su cadera, tomó impulso, ahora el guiaba a Yuuri, quién iba de espaldas, no dejaban de comerse con los ojos.

Levantó la otra pierna y Yuuri quedó en el aire, pendiendo de su fuerza. Sujeto a su pelvis con las piernas. Aprovechó para acariciar su cuello con la mano libre. Para dedicarle una mirada con todos los matices que recordaba que debía tener el amor. Porque Eros era amor, sexual, pero amor. Un par de giros, y lo dejó en el suelo de regreso. Entrelazando sus dedos, ya casi terminaba la canción y necesitaban, como amantes extenuados, alcanzar el clímax con gran paso. Lo pegó a su cuerpo, apretado, sin dejar de verlo con todos esos sentimientos, casi pudo ver otro rostro sobre el de Yuuri, pero no, no quería eso.

Dirigió un par de punteos de tango, juntos, pegados, sin soltar la mano de Yuuri bajó su rostro por su pecho, su pierna, hasta el muslo, regresó al frente. Arriba, de regreso. A la distancia parecería que besaba todo el cuerpo de Yuuri. Esa era la idea, adoración, tributo al cuerpo del ser amado.

Iban a tener que terminar. La canción los apuraba, como el cuerpo a las pasiones reales. Le sonrió con profunda devoción, con sus dedos amarrados juntos aún, sujetos, amados. Se arrodilló en el hielo, con esa unión en alto, Yuuri usó una postura bellísima, se acercaron sus rostros, estaba por terminar la música. Y...

 **[Viktor]**

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Saltó las gradas como un antílope aterrado. Se metió en la pista, ellos ni lo notaron.

Yuuri no lo estaba mirando a él.

Estaba calzado, no eran patines, no eran navajas. Pero iba a cortar esa maldita distancia y la reduciría, iba a ampliar la que había entre ellos.

Yuuri no lo estaba mirando a él.

Era muy duro llegar a la mitad, los zapatos no eran para eso.

Tan apasionados, tan llenos. Tanto como lo vio en ese vídeo por el que cruzó el mundo para verlo, para tener esa pasión.

Yuuri se la daba a alguien que no era él.

Estaba patinando con otro, con alguien no era él.

No iba ni a un metro de la barrera, ellos estaban casi 8 de él.

Alzó la vista, la pista iba a terminar. El sujeto miraba a su dulce estrella de oriente como él deseaba mirarlo.

Y Yuuri...

 **[Yuuri]**

Se fundieron en aquel baile, fue poco decirlo, con verlo bastaba. Ambos, con sus cuerpos unidos se dejaron hacer por la música y sus acciones, aquella caricia que dio al rostro de Kei fue correspondida.

No se percato ni siquiera de cómo fue separado del suelo, sentía que estaba flotando, las caricias lo volvieron loco. El aliento de Kei golpeando su rostro, su cuerpo caliente, el cómo lo sujeto de la cadera.

De eso se trataba Eros, de sentirse unidos no solo en cuerpo si no de igual manera en alma.

Acerco lentamente su rostro al cuello ajeno, dejando que su aliento lo golpeara en aquella piel no tan blanca como la suya, se separo para dar una última vuelta.

Una vez más lo volvió abrazar, su cuerpo caliente le hizo estremecer, los movimientos se hicieron más apasionados, no cabía ni la más remota idea de que lo habían logrado.

Pero aun faltaba algo, ese pequeño detalle... que haría estallar por completo la danza.

"Viktor..." pensó enseguida que se encontró con aquellos ojos, pudo imaginar perfectamente que la persona con la que bailaba se trataba de Viktor.

El calor del momento, el perderse en ese mar de sensaciones, termino con la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento.

Se sintió cerca del suelo, pero no lo suficiente para caer, Kei lo sostuvo.

El momento final llego, no hubo vuelta atrás en aquel clímax, la cúspide de Eros había llegado en un pasional beso.

 **[Yurio]**

Iba a decir algo más pero verlo saltar de repente a la pista lo confundió demasiado. -¡O-Oí, Viktor!- grito pero de nada sirvió, parecía dirigirse hacia donde estaba el cerdo... de acuerdo a no estaba bailando.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando presencio tal cosa, Yuuri el cerdo que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de entrenar con Viktor se besaba apasionadamente con aquel desconocido.

No supo que decir en ese momento.

 **[Yuuri]**

Sostuvo a Yuuri con cuidado, a pesar de todo. Pero la imagen se difuminaba, veía los ojos grises, la piel perlada, el amor infinito de Piere en su amigo. Su corazón se volvió un nudo cuando estaba por terminar la canción. Cada paso, cada calor, cada borde de la locura le recordó el cuerpo que lo abrazaba hasta hace nada, las promesas de amor eterno, el anillo que nunca pudo devolver aunque le rompiera el corazón.

Cuando sintió los labios acercarse a los suyos, cuando la música lo llenó por completo.

Vio a Piere entre sus brazos.

Lo besó con fuerza, con todo lo que sentía.

\- Piere...- Alcanzó a murmurar contra los labios, que le eran desconocidos, pero los sentía tan familiares por la entrega que le daban. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos. Pero no importaba.

No alcanzó a reaccionar, en medio de su compartir de amor. Cuando alguien pateó el pie que lo sostenía en el hielo, haciéndole caer. Dejó el beso, volvió a la tierra.

Piere ya no estaba besándolo, de hecho, él ya no estaba para nada.

Vio a Yuri de nuevo. Iba a tomar impulso para ponerse debajo de él, pero algo le pateó el estómago con fuerza y solo pudo alejar a su amigo de la caída, evitando daños para él.

Oh, cómo dolía.

No bastaba el corazón, el mundo iba por su jodido estómago.

Cayó al hielo.

Escuchó vagamente su nombre. "Oh diablos."

 **[Viktor]**

No podía ser en serio.

Recordó los gráciles movimientos de Yuuri en el vídeo, como llamándolo. Como una sirena muda que lo amarraba a su ser. Cayó en la trampa, vendió su voluntad a esos ojos rasgados.

Lo estaba besando.

Recordó que al asignarle esa canción solo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Llenarse de deseo por verle bailar. Danzar para él.

Estaba besando a otro.

Sentía el pecho arrugado. La traición le pudo más. No podía ver eso y dejarlo como un cuadro intacto. Iba a destrozar esa foto en mil pedazos e iba a inscribir su nombre en ella.

Yuuri estaba besando a otro.

Pero no por mucho.

Con ira. Lo alejó con la fuerza que le daban las piernas.

Lo alejó de Yuuri.

En Rusia peleabas por lo que deseabas. Él quería dominar el hielo, lo hizo, trabajando sin parar. Él quería a Yuuri, se lo había dicho al viajar de tan lejos solo por él.

En Rusia luchabas. Y él era un luchador. Uno poseído por la rabia.

-El entrenamiento es cerrado, caballero. - Murmuró antes de dar la segunda patada al enemigo de su guerra personal. Su voz envenenada por la cólera.

 **[Yuuri]**

"¿Piere...?" se interrogo en el pensamiento, durante el calor del momento.

Hubiera deseado que ese momento durase para siempre, porque era digno de ello, esos calientes labios sobre los suyos, brindándole el contacto más pasional que podría desear.

Pero la realidad llegó de golpe.

Parpadeo un par de veces, se percato del error que estaba cometiendo, no era Viktor a quien besaba.

Con todas las ganas de hacerlo se dispuso a separarse, pero alguien se les adelanto, ese alguien quedo desconocido cuando bruscamente los hicieron alejarse uno del otro. Yuuri presenció una escena que nunca deseo.

Sin sus lentes no pudo ver perfectamente que ocurría, pero si algo, y era el plateado cabello de Viktor, quien ahora golpeaba a Kei en el estomago, le había brindado una buena patada en el vientre, pudo verlo un poco borroso pero por el sonido... se guío mejor.

-¡Viktor!- grito apresurándose a ponerse de pie, ese no era el Viktor que admiraba... ni el que quería.

No lo era.

 **[Yurio]**

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando fue testigo de aquello, conocía ese comportamiento, o al menos se hacía a la idea de que era solo una broma, pero la segunda patada solo hizo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-¡Ya basta, Viktor!- grito Yurio infiltrándose a la pista ya por fin, se apresuro a colocarse delante del muchacho que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero tosía con el fin de recuperar el aliento.

La mirada que Viktor tenía ahora solo le dio más la razón.

Era rabia pura.

 **[Yuuri]**

Recobró el aire de a poco. Dolía como el infierno, dolía en todos lados. Le dolía el corazón, le dolía el vientre.

Era un idiota despechado, se le olvidó que bailaba con su amigo, su hermano; lo confundió con el peor recuerdo de su vida reciente. Con el idiota del que seguía enamorado.

Bueno, se merecía el golpe, por idiota.

Fue lo mismo que le hizo él, aunque esta no fue nada hipotética. Aunque le dolió menos que su maldito modo de acabar con él. La lágrima de antes al fin cayó por su mejilla.

Consiguió erguirse, recuperar el aire. Había alguien de pie frente a él, alcanzó a oírlo ¿defendiéndolo? Se lo iba a agradecer, estaba entero, esperaba que Yuuri...

¡Yuuri!

-¿Yuuri...? -Diablos, hablar era imposible. Pero su amigo...- Oh diablos... ¿estás...-tosió un poco, al fin alzando la vista, solo podía ver los pies de su atacante y los de su defensor.- ¿estás bien Yuu? -murmuró con calma, perfilando las navajas para iniciar un lento levantamiento hacia una postura mucho más adecuada. Defenderse era algo que un hombre debía hacer de pie.

Ah, era Viktor...

Mierda, era Viktor.

Iba a decir algo para excusar a su amigo, cuando sintió que le faltaba algo en el dedo. Su anillo. El anillo.

Buscó desesperado en el suelo, lo vio, cerca del pie de su salvador ¡el otro Yuri! Lo tomó y volvió a erguirse, sosteniendo esa joya contra su pecho. Lo único que le quedaba, la prueba de lo patético que era.

Volvió al presente, buscó a Yuuri, su Yuuri con la mirada. Y lo encontró. Iba a salir de la protección del ruso más bajo, debía ver si su amigo estaba dañado.

 **[Viktor]**

-Yuri, deja que saque a este идиот de aquí.- acabó hablando en ruso, mediado por la rabia, ni traducir sus intensiones quería. Iba a romperle cada hueso, uno por cada contoneo contra el cuerpo que deseaba reclamar.

Uno por cada acercamiento.

Uno por el agarre de sus manos.

Pero iba a sacarle el corazón por besarlo. Por besar a Yuuri.

Iba a pasar sobre su compatriota cuando vio a su objeto de ir a recoger algo del...

-¿...de compromiso? -

Era un maldito anillo de compromiso. Una maldita alianza... no, él no iba a permitirlo, ni soñarlo. No iba a dejar que le pusiera una maldita alianza a su Yuuri.

-Atrévete a ponerle ese aro de porquería y te daré motivos para no usar una navaja sobre el hielo nunca más идиот- Trató de pasar de nuevo la barrera de su amigo. Pero la voz de...

-¿Yuuri?- volteó a verlo.

"Aterrado".

Yuuri lo miraba como se mira al coco en las noches de infancia.

Pero él no iba a dejar que ese imbécil se lo llevara de su lado. Ni loco. Se deslizó como pudo a su adoración, verificando no haberle hecho daño, no a él. Cuando iba a hablarle...

"Yuuri"

Iba a golpearlo. A golpearlo a placer.

-No digas su nombre como si lo quisieras más que yo.- Gruñó retomando la carrera contra el ya erguido.

 **[Yuuri]**

Su expresión de terror era obvia, lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando era inexplicable, ni siquiera podía intentar ir hacía donde estaban los dos, aunque ahora eran tres.

Contando a Yurio... error, Yuri.

Sintió como la sangre se le helaba cuando su mejor amigo lo llamo, pero sobre todo cuando pregunto por su bienestar. Aun después de todo se preocupaba por él.

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no era momento, no era el momento de ponerse a llorar como un maldito niño. No entendía nada de lo que Viktor hablaba, hasta que se percato de la presencia de aquella joya, a la cual le daría importancia después.

Este no era el momento, no cuando Kei aun intentaba ponerse de pie por completo.

Una vez que Viktor lo miro, Yuuri no hizo más que devolverle la mirada, pero esta estaba llena de... ¿coraje? ¿Desprecio?

Rayaba el coraje pero se quedaba corto el desprecio.

Apretó los puños y lo siguiente que hizo, quedo solo en su decisión.

Paso de largo a Viktor, ignoro todas las palabras que antes dijo, nada justificaba lo que había hecho, nada haría que le perdonará tal acto de violencia hacía alguien que él apreciaba tanto.

- **No te acerques** \- advirtió dándole la espalda al ruso, su voz salió en un tono completo de advertencia, pero su expresión.

Le heló la sangre hasta a Yurio que fue testigo de todo, más no dijo nada. No era el momento.

-Kei, ¿te encuentras bien?- se acerco por completo al castaño, se inclino lo suficiente para que este se apoyara contra sí. Se veía de verdad adolorido, y solo había un responsable de ello.

 **[Yurio]**

-Llévatelo de aquí.- ordeno el chico rubio al Yuuri japonés, quien ayudaba a su "pareja de baile" a salir de la pista, mientras que él, tendría que hablar de con Viktor, quien lucía en un estado de shock.

-Hey, tigre, soy resistente.- sonrió Kei como pudo cuando su amigo vino a verle. Era tan él preocuparse por su estado, aunque fuera más alto, Yuuri era así. Sintió como le llevaba fuera del hielo, pero tuvo que decirle al ruso mayor algo antes.- Mira, muchacho, sé lo que es un "idiota" en ruso. -lo vio molestarse, pero no le importó. No era la virgen de Padua. - Cuando dejes de actuar como uno ven y habla con nosotros.- Concluyó mientras su amigo prácticamente lo arrastraba fuera.

Sostuvo el anillo con fuerza, sintiendo las ganas de llorar en su garganta. En su corazón. Cuando estuvieron lejos, supo que Yuuri quería una explicación. - Lo sé, pero debes sentarte. -sonrió amargamente.- Y promete que hablaras con Viktor. O no diré nada.

 **[Viktor]**

Se quedó helado.

"No te acerques"

-Yuuri...- Estaba congelado. No lo miraba.

Iba a picarlo con sus patines ¿aún tenía fuerzas para responderle? Iba a arrancarlas de su cuerpo. Pero tenía que esperar, Yuuri...

-Me odia...-

 **[Yuuri]**

Aunque Kei dijera eso, la expresión de dolor en su rostro le dio la razón en que estaba lastimado de verdad. No hizo nada más que suspirar y empezar a alejarse de ahí, escucho a Viktor decir algo pero no le prestó atención alguna, estaba enojado pero más que eso... decepcionado.

-Déjalo ya- espeto luego de escuchar lo que Kei dijo a Viktor. -No vale la pena- agrego por ultimo.

Se alejo con Kei a su lado, este sujetando su estomago, el cual punzaba bastante.

Salieron de la pista por completo y en ningún momento Yuuri volvió a dirigir su mirada a Viktor, a su ídolo.

De quien ahora estaba decepcionado.

 **[Yurio]**

¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- interrogo el rubio sin darle vueltas al asunto, quería saber el porqué su entrenador, su amigo; se había comportado de tal forma. Después de escuchar esas dos palabras todo en su mayoría quedo claro.

-Vamos afuera- dijo deslizándose hasta acercarse a Viktor. -Yuuri no querrá que estemos aquí ahora- aunque con él no había problema pero con Viktor... vaya, no hacía falta que lo dijera.

 **[Yuuri]**

-Promete que lo dejarás hablar contigo.-Comentó cuando pudieron sentarse en las gradas. Supo que Yuuri iba a negarse- No, ni lo intentes. Aunque fue un idiota, lo entiendo. - Suspiró lento, y una mierda con el campeón, le iba a regresar el favor. Oh sí, le iba a romper las uñas a ese muchacho.

Soltó un poco el anillo, ya estaba marcado en su palma. Oh mierda, eso dolía más. De nuevo quería llorar.

 **[Viktor]**

Los vio irse. Nada más. Congelado.

Como el hielo.

Vio a su amigo, su estudiante, furioso. Lo comprendía. Fue un idiota pero... ¡maldita sea!- No... Tengo que hablarle a Yuuri.- Trató de ir, pero no traía patines, eran zapatos ¡Maldición!

Yurio iba a tener que sacarlo... iba a tener que hablar con él.

 **[Yuuri]**

Una vez en las gradas, Yuuri ayudo a Kei a sentarse con sumo cuidado, aun se podía ver que le dolía y bastante, su preocupación se fue cuando lo menciono.

Cuando menciono a Viktor.

-No intentes defender lo que acaba de hacer- dijo con seriedad, no entendía el comportamiento del número uno en patinaje. De verdad que no podía.

Siguió firme en sus palabras, hasta notar como su mejor amigo sujetaba algo con fuerza en su mano derecha.

Sabía de qué se trataba.

-Suéltalo, vas a lastimarte- espeto y con solo un leve esfuerzo Kei abrió su mano y dejo ver aquel anillo que se le había caído en el hielo.

Era el anillo al que Viktor se refería.

 **[Yurio]**

-Ahora no es el momento.- respondió el rubio sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, ya era natural en él lucir así.

Suspiro cansadamente, una vez Viktor ya en sus cabales, se alejaron en una dirección diferente a la que Yuuri y el desconocido habían tomado.

 **[Yuuri &Kei]**

-No lo disculpo, voy a golpearlo. - aseveró con calma. Respirando tranquilamente, viendo a ambos rusos dejar la pista. Suspiró y volteó a ver a su amigo- Pero lo entiendo... y antes de que digas nada- puso su mano sobre la boca de Yuuri- Sin mentirte, si yo viera a la persona que amo haciendo lo que hicimos... bueno, Yuuri, casi hicimos el amor sobre hielo, tigre. - Suspiró, con mejor humor- Y Viktor estaba celoso.- Continuó. Ya no dolía para nada. Aunque, dolía sostener el anillo en su mano, eso sí.

Como el infierno.

Cerró los ojos como si le quemara el anillo- No es excusa, pero, él pensó que iba a pedirte matrimonio. - Le mostró el anillo, le permitiría tomarlo.- Aunque lo estoy considerando tras ese beso, no creo volver a comprometerme en mucho tiempo...- trató de bromear, pero daba lástima su voz, ni imaginar su rostro quería.

Yuuri no supo que decir con tales palabras, celoso o no podía haber hecho algo diferente que lanzarse encima de Kei y golpearlo varias veces, el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, pero después de lo último que Kei dijo, lo entendió.

Estaba en lo cierto, tenía que ser honesto con lo que habían hecho en la pista de baile, dejando a un lado que por fin había llegado a la cúspide de Eros.

Se habían besado.

Y eso no estaba bien, por dos cosas.

Yuuri se había imaginado a Viktor durante el beso y al parecer Kei había hecho lo mismo pero con alguien más.

Con alguien que podría ser el dueño de aquel anillo.

-Jamás creí que el fuese alguien impulsivo- inquirió el japonés ya más tranquilo ahora que veía a Kei haciendo bromas nuevamente.

-Lo entiendo...- "al menos un poco" pensó para una vez más volver la vista a Kei, a su mejor amigo que no se veía nada bien.

-Tienes que hacerlo-murmuró paciente. Su amigo debía ser más reflexivo que el ruso si querían funcionar.

-Iré por algo de beber- aviso, no sin antes removerse los patines y quedar solo en calcetas, sus zapatos no estaban lejos de ahí.

Tomó algo de aire y se levantó ante la vista de su amigo. Dios santo, ni iba a quedar lisiado por un golpe.

-Te acompaño. -afirmó tranquilamente. - pero... ¿puedes llevar esto por mí? - pidió con un aire lastimero que no deseaba tener, extendiendo el anillo a su amigo, queriendo hacer distancia entre su alma herida y los recuerdos en la esfera hueca de metal.

Sin poder mirar a Yuuri a la cara se paró a su lado.

-Te contaré mientras vamos por algo juntos

Tenía que hacer muchas cosas en ese momento, pero lo primero era su mejor amigo, aun se veía un poco afectado pero no por el golpe si no... Por algo que sabía había ocurrido en su vida en estos cinco años.

Iba a protestar cuando el castaño se levanto y se propuso acompañarlo pero conocía a Kei, este no gustaba de la idea de que lo tratase con lastima o algo por el estilo. Suspiro y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar a que lo acompañase.

Su pantalón de patinaje no tenía bolsillos, y no iba a arriesgarse a dejarlo en su mochila. Lo coloco en su dedo corazón para finalmente comenzar a caminar.

-Cuéntame cada detalle, no excluyas ni un poco... por favor- pidió ya comenzando a caminar, en dirección a la máquina expendedora que había en los vestidores.

Comenzaron a caminar. Observó el acto: el anillo en el dedo. Era muy grande para su amigo, pero se estremeció al recordar la mano a la que pertenecía el aro, cómo un hombre mucho más grande lo había deslizado del mismo modo, pero en su dedo anular. Gimió dolido por lo bajo, tratando de sacar la espina de su corazón.

Aspiró.

-Mientras tu pensabas en Viktor en medio de nuestro hockey de amígdalas...-puso una mano en su frente buscando calma.- Yo casi sentía a...- tuvo que aclarar su garganta y apretar sus ojos ante el escozor de su vista y su alma. Ese nombre...

Lo había amado tanto.

El nombre que gimotean sus labios en el éxtasis. El mismo que suspiraba en el día. El que escribía en sus libretas. El del hombre que lo desechó.

Su prometido.

-Yuuri ¿recuerdas a Piere? ¿El entrenador francés que se interesó en mí en el campeonato nacional hace años?

Se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, cuando dijo que él pensaba en Viktor durante el baile y por supuesto el beso, no era más que la verdad, sin embargo... no sabía que había sido tan obvio.

Pudo ver como el simple hecho de recordar algo así lo estaba afectando, la mano que se llevo a su frente lo hizo preocuparse. Pero enseguida Kei volvió a hablar.

-¿Piere? Lo recuerdo, hace bastante no se de él desde... que te fuiste con él- respondió con sinceridad, llegaron hasta el marco del vestuario donde se detuvieron, porque Yuuri se había percatado de algo.

Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

-Sí. Él me entrenaba, consiguió que me llamaran "El bailador del hielo"-recordó con gracia.- llamé su atención... Quizá demasiado.

Podía recordar claramente a ese idiota. Le dolía. Pero hablarlo era lo mejor, o iba a estallar.

-Un día, poco antes de que te fueras, me sorprendió con una rutina, quería que la viera desde la última grada...-sonrió a dolorido- puso pintura en sus patines. Escribió "Te amo" sobre el hielo y comenzamos a salir.-

Miles de recuerdos lo llenaron, todos con el rostro del que pensó era el amor de su vida.

-Mis padres dejaron de apoyarme cuando lo supieron. Aunque mi hermano me llama a diario... Ya sabes cómo es Dai...-no podía ni bromear, su voz era llorosa. Su familia lo había aborrecido al verlo junto al francés, y él permaneció junto al peor error de su vida. -cuando iban 4 años nos propusimos matrimonio... El mismo día.-una pequeña risa se le escapó al recordar ese día en los juegos de invierno. Ambos riendo por su sincronización.

-Volvimos a Japón cuando llevabas 4 años fuera. Ese año era nuestra...-por fin, tras luchar contra su férreo orgullo, la lágrima cayó por su rostro.- nuestra boda

Y ahí estaba.

Había estado completamente en lo cierto, aquellas cosas que Yu le cono por teléfono habían sido completamente ciertas. Respiro profundamente, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que Kei le dijo.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago tras escuchar lo de su familia, era cierto, se entero por la boca de ellos mismos que para los padres de Kei... el ya no existía.

Pero Dai era diferente.

La risa que se le escapo de los labios al final no fue de ayuda en nada para encubrir la verdad tras ella.

Esa lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de su amigo le formo un nudo en el estomago, pero escuchar las palabras: Era y boda. Lo hicieron sentir entre rabia y tristeza.

Oh, su boda.

-"Estaremos unidos siempre, patines o no" - imitó la voz de Puede con cautela. - Dejé de competir cuando ya no deseaba nada de ese mundo. Él estaba molesto, pero cuando vio que mis deseos con el baile y la docencia funcionaban... Se rindió.- solo pudo sonreír al recordar a ese hombre inmenso tratando de bailar paso doble con él. Lo amaba tanto entonces...

-Además de competir en individuales, patine con Tina, una alemana que es impresionante. Cuando lo dejé, Piere decidió entrenarla a ella.- su voz ensombrecida caló las profundidades de su tristeza. Tanto dolor en un nombre, en rostros que había querido tanto.

-Estaba todo... bien. Entrenaba, yo bailaba y estaba por abrir una academia en España, aprovechando que por tus competencias estarías allí un año o dos. Y Día amaba ese país. Los tres juntos... Así esperaba que fuera para la boda...-dejó su llanto caer, sin hipar, sin gemir. Solo cascadas de raudos malestares. - Ustedes dos son mi familia y... Bueno... Quería que me llevaran a él...

Suspiró amargamente. -Lo encontré con Tina en nuestra recámara. Subí asustado por el sonido de la cama... -sonrió, agónico.- Salí por nuestros anillos, los había mandado a marcar y...- aire... No tenía. Pero quería seguir.- dejé la caja de los anillos frente a la puerta. Las flores que compré... Me marché con lo que tenía encima.

-Retiré algo de dinero y regrese a Japón. Cuando me di cuenta...aún tenía su anillo... "Mi emperador" -Maldito mentiroso.-

Como no me he hecho notar, creo que no sabe dónde estoy o... Ni buscarme le importa

Sintió un horrible sentir en su pecho, el estomago se le encogió, un nudo en la garganta se le formo. ¿Había gente que fuera tan ruin?

Admitía que no conocía del todo a Piere, pero... que fuese de esa forma. Un verdadero maldito, sintió de verdad tanta impotencia de no poder haber evitado que su mejor amigo sufriera de tal forma.

No estuvo con él, no cuando lo necesitaba y ahora solo podía brindar su tiempo y atención para verlo llorar.

Verlo llorar fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo atrajo contra sí, no emitía sonido alguno al llorar, eso era lo que más le dolía. Que se callará todo lo que había sentido en aquella vez. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, dejando que aquellas lágrimas cristalinas mojaran su hombro.

Ni siquiera él pudo soportarlo, no sabía lo que Kei sentía de verdad, pero... verlo llorar.

Era algo que pocas veces pudo ver. No perdonaría a quien lo había hecho llorar, jamás lo haría.

-Kei, llora- susurro acariciando ligeramente los cabellos del castaño, permitiendo que este desahogara todo su dolor por medio del llanto.

Estaba completamente despedazado.

Cansado, muy cansado. Su esperanza estaba rota. No se sentía nada bien. Vacío.

Sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a su amigo como si fuera su tabla de salvación. No había llorado por esto cuando dejó su casa en silencio, mientras soportaba los guturales del que fuera su prometido en la que fue su alcoba con alguien que no era él. Sin drama, sin pelea o reproche.

Lloró.

Lloró como un niño perdido, sintió la traición y la ausencia del amor que entregó a raudales. Extrañó los brazos de Piere y los odió profundamente. Su rostro se difuminó y le dejó la angustia de lo que vivió después. Sin familia. Sin nadie.

-Al final... Volví aquí.- aspiró con fuerzas, ya un poco más tranquilo. -Dai trataba de verme siempre, dejó la casa y vivimos juntos con mi academia de danza... y ahora estudia en Tokio... Y tú estabas ganando medallas. -comentó orgulloso de sus dos hermanos. Porque eso eran los 3.- llevo 6 meses así... Soy un tonto

Llorar era lo que ayudaba al alma a desahogarse, sabía que Kei se había guardado todo, por miedo a verse débil o que sintiera lastima por él. Así era Kei.

Lo siguió abrazando y escuchando por supuesto.

Aun tenía esas enormes ganas de hacer pagar a Piere por la traición a su mejor amigo, pero no era el momento, no ahora.

-Debiste haberme llamado... fuera cual fuera el problema, yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no dejarte lidiar con esto tu solo- se maldijo por dentro el haber sido tan descuidado con muchas cosas los cinco años que estuvo fuera.

-Ibas a ganar la copa norte por ese entonces. Conociéndote habrías dejado la pistad a media rutina para verme...- comentó mucho más tranquilo. Abrazado a su amigo todavía.

Primero Vicchan y ahora... Kei. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Se pregunto así mismo, pero elimino la interrogante no era el momento para ponerse a preguntarse cosas como esas. -Hemos sido familia de siempre Yuuri, no iba a dañar tu carrera por un francés infiel... y Dai estaba conmigo.- alentó con parsimonia. Buscando calma. Claro que extrañó a Yuuri, pero había estado viendo sus competencias, alentándolo de lejos...

-Vendrás a las aguas termales conmigo, desocuparemos otra habitación pero no estás solo, no lidiarás con esto tu solo- le dijo con semblante serio y voz llena de seguridad.

Se irguió un poco, abusando de que Viktor y Yuri 2 no estaban cerca, besó la frente de su amigo en agradecimiento. Él siempre había sido así con Dai y Yuuri, sus pequeños hermanitos. -

Solo pudo reír por la orden de su hermano.

-Oye, tengo una casa ¿si recuerdas?- comentó divertido, con los rastros del llanto en su rostro. Pero con los efectos de la buena compañía de una de las dos personas a quienes más amaba en la tierra.- He estado solo antes, no tienes que hacerte más trabajo por mí, hermanito.-

-Haz estado solo antes, pero ya no tienes que estarlo- inquirió el aludido sin separarse de su mejor amigo, hasta sentir como le daba esa pequeña muestra de afecto en la frente.

Era de las pocas personas a las que se lo permitía, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas luego de que la sonrisa volviese a sus rostros.

-Aun así, pasa por las aguas termales como en los viejos tiempos- añadió ya por fin separándose.

-Sí, sí, sí... me viene bien un baño- comentó ya más tranquilo. Soltando a su amigo e iniciando camino con él. Los recuerdos eran profundos, pero iba a reponerse, como un bailarín que era.

Yuuri comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, tantas emociones y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, estaba seguro que tendría que hablar con Yuko sobre todo el escándalo, aunque lo más seguro es que sus hijas... ¡esas tres!

Comenzó a teclear su teléfono celular, entro primeramente a twitter y con lo que sus ojos se encontraron fue más que suficiente para qué sudor frío comenzará a correr por su rostro.

"¡Amor sobre hielo!" "¿Yuuri ha conseguido un nuevo entrenador?" "Encuentro pasional estuvo a punto de derretir la pista de hielo" "Eros se libera" y demás títulos que solo hicieron más grande su preocupación.

Iba a desmayarse pero en lugar de eso recargo la cabeza contra la máquina expendedora, deseando con todo su ser que esos títulos nadie les prestará atención.

Pero muy tarde.

Tenían por lo menos cada uno, 1000 compartidas y demás.

Iba a preguntarle a Yuuri por su relación con Viktor hasta que lo vio palidecer frente a su teléfono. Iba a cuestionarle, cuando observó la pantalla y...

Mierda.

-Mierda...- murmuró aterrado. La prensa se los iba a comer vivos, iban a comerse a Yuuri. Dios santo...

Buscó un poco de calma, respirando tranquilo, él era el que mantenía la compostura. - Mira, solo tenemos que desmentir esto con Viktor y Yuri antes. - Se paró frente a su amigo con calma, sujetando sus hombros.- Escucha, si llenamos la red de imágenes de ustedes entrenando, podemos hacer choque a nuestro romance virtual. Pero debemos buscarlos antes.

Yuuri no sabía que decir, al menos no ahora, tenía que ser honesto aun estaba enojado por la actitud que Viktor había tenido hace apena unos momentos, pero... tenía que hablar con él.

De forma tranquila y serena, pero también debía hacerlo con el trío de paparazis que los seguían si ellas se mantenían grabando todo lo que hacían esto terminaría siendo material para que la prensa les destruyese por completo.

-Decirlo es fácil, aun... estoy enojado con Viktor- confeso, no era de admitir las cosas con facilidad pero ahora no iba a empezar a darle una y otra y otra vuelta al asunto. -y se que el también lo está conmigo...- agrego con algo de tristeza no solo en voz si no también en su expresión.

Como deseaba tener a Vicchan en ese momento, no hablaba pero estaba seguro que le lamería la cara hasta que la sonrisa volviese a su rostro.

 **[Yurio &Viktor]**

No tuvo más remedio que empujar al peli plateado fuera del lugar, dio una última mirada al Yuuri japonés que llevaba al aun desconocido para él a los vestidores, necesitaban estarlo suficientemente lejos para que Viktor se calmara.

-Explícate- fue casi una orden lo que salió de sus labios, con ese mismo tono autoritario que tanto lo caracterizaba, estaban en la entrada de la pista, la cual gracias a dios aun permanecía cerrada, todavía era demasiado temprano.

Era el colmo.

Tenía el alma hecha un puño, estaba helado, la ira le hacía temblar las articulaciones en laxas manifestaciones de descontrol motriz. Estaba completamente enervado.

Dejó que lo alejaran solo por evitar esa mirada, esa voz.

A Yuuri enojado con él.

Por ese...

\- Besó a Yuuri.- Aseveró con paciencia... bueno, nada de eso, estaba furioso ¡claro que lo besó, le hizo el amor en medio de la pista de hielo! ¡Estaba en todo su derecho a molestarse!- ¡Viste cómo lo tocaba! ¡Yuuri lo besó! ¡Aún cuando yo...!

Una vez de pie delante del más alto y de escuchar esas palabras, y de cómo no terminaba eso último sintió un verdadero coraje.

-¡Esa no era la forma de reaccionar, idiota!- le grito con fuerza, era la primera vez que le gritaba a Viktor de esa forma. Era su entrenador, su amigo pero aun así... ¡no entendía su reacción!

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, respiro profundamente antes de decir algo, volvió a dirigir su mirada al número 1 del patinaje.

"Ese cerdo..." Yurio aceptaba que no toda era la culpa de Viktor, Yuuri de igual forma tenía parte de ello.

-Conozco los sentimientos de ambos, ¿crees que Yuuri besaría a alguien solo porque si?- le interrogo ya un poco más tranquilo. -pudo ser... el calor del momento y la rutina-

\- ¿Dejarse llevar por la rutina? Yuri, ese beso tenía amor, y no puedo fingir amor ni en medio del Grand Prix...- solo pudo sentirse perdido, desvariado, desolado y abandonado. Él amaba a Yuri, lo adoraba, le daba fuerza, lo hacía sentir capaz de sorprender. Lo sorprendía.

Respiró profundo, buscaba escuchar. Era un patinador, una estrella para muchos... pero

-Él podría... - comentó con pesar, muy bajo.- pudo notar lo poca cosa que soy, que no brillo como él siempre creyó y...- Era cierto, completamente cierto. Volvió a pensar en ello, Yuuri no besaría a alguien porque sí, entonces la razón debía existir entre tantas realidades. Quizás él no era lo que su japonés merecía.

-No quiero que...-

-Pero no tenía el amor con el cual los ojos de Yuuri te ven- respondió, arrepintiéndose enseguida que lo dijo, era cursi y bastante desagradable decir algo como eso, pero... era necesario. Viktor lucía de verdad afectado y tenía por qué.

Ver a la persona que amas besar los labios de otra persona, debía sentirse... devastador.

-Yuuri no es la clase de persona que besa a alguien solo porque si- por repitió nuevamente mientras notaba como las inseguridades del peli plateado se apoderaban de él una vez más, lo había visto solo unas pocas veces de esa forma.

Pero nunca tan... afectado.

Su corazón retumbó con mucha fuerza en su pecho al evocar la mirada dulce de Yuuri sobre él. Sus ojos chocolate acariciando su existencia siempre que podían, dando un roce imaginario de un amor real.

Él adoraba a ese japonés, le daba esperanza a cada fibra de su cuerpo, lo obligaba a saltar más alto cada vez.

Yuuri besando a otro.

Era demasiado doloroso pensar que era poca cosa para él. Si para sí mismo era nada impresionante ¿qué sería para Yuuri?- ¿Y el otro, no era lo mismo, Yuri? ¿No le besaba con amor? - envenenado por solo pensar en ese otro sujeto... deseaba escupir sobre su recuerdo

-Si él le miraba con amor es muy su asunto, ¿Pero crees que Yuuri siente lo mismo?- no sabía si estaba planteada esa pregunta pero quería que Viktor dejara a un lado todas esas interrogantes y se centrara en lo que de verdad importaba.

-Yuuri te ama más de lo que tú crees, poca cosa o no... Te ama- dijo con voz más tranquila.

-¡¿Acaso no has visto todos esos posters que tiene de ti bajo su cama?!- interrogo exaltado, de verdad ese japonés a veces le daba algo de miedo la extraña afición que ese cerdo tenía con Viktor.

-¿Afiches dices? ¿De mí?-algo en su pecho hizo clic, así era el amor de Yuuri: torpe, dulce, primerizo y tenaz.

Y él adoraba eso.

Era un tonto, Yuuri lo miraba con devoción, con profundo anhelo... era un tonto.- ¿Cómo puedo hablar con él? Está con ese...- calma, Viktor- y no va a hablarme con él cerca... ¡está de su lado y seguramente viene con ese maldito anillo puesto!

De verdad que era despistado, idiota o tal vez una fusión de las dos. Suspiro con deje cansado, mirando nuevamente al peli plateado quien no lucía no tan mal ahora.

Lo que debían hacer ahora o más bien lo que Viktor tenía que hacer era primeramente aceptar que había cometido un grave error al reaccionar de esa forma, pero Yuuri igual tenía que aceptar que había hecho algo malo.

¿Cómo había terminado así? como un tipo de arbitro entre esta extraña relación.

-Aquí no hay lados, solo tienes que hablar con él, sin ponerte como Hitler cuando no logro conquistar nuestra tierra- declaro por último, dando una mirada fugaz hacía el pasillo que había cerca, percatándose de la presencia de dos personas.

La sangre se le heló cuando reconoció a las personas.

 **[Yuuri &Kei]**

-Te digo ¡si le dices algo lindo caerá a tus pies! - Reía con fuerza, llevaba molestando a su amigo sobre la relación que tenía con el ruso desde el inicio del camino... ¡tan torpe!- Deberías decirle que duerma contigo, así no desvelas para pasar tiempo con él... Julieta - No pudo más, soltó fuertes carcajadas. Eran un par de idiotas.

Y hablando de idiotas...

Mierda.

-¡C-Como puedes decir algo tan...!- espeto sintiendo sus mejillas ya sonrojadas, de verdad que había extrañado las conversaciones con su mejor amigo pero cuando empezaba hablar de temas sobre su vida amorosa quería meterse bajo una roca y no salir.

Era común en Japón ser reservado con temas como estos, bueno... en el caso de algunos japoneses.

Su risa comenzó a disiparse cuando llegaron a estar delante de los dos rusos.

Yurio y... Viktor.

-Viktor...- susurro de forma casi inaudible, al instante de decir eso bajo lentamente su mirada, no estaba muy enojado con Viktor más bien... consigo mismo.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no ahora.

"Mierda" maldijo Yurio en su interior cuando los dos japoneses se posaron delante de ellos, enseguida que se dio cuenta del paso que Viktor dio hacía adelante el igual se inclino, al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada que claramente decía:

No cometas otra estupidez, idiota.

-Yuuri...- Sopló el nombre lento, terso, saboreando en su boca cada sílaba de su formación. Su adorado japonés... no lo miraba a los ojos. Tenía que decirle algo, pero...

Ahí estaba ese imbécil... el único capaz de tocar a su adoración y alejarlo de él, de ponerlo en su contra... aunque fue su culpa, iba a pedirle a Yuuri que hablara con él. Pero algo en su estómago lo detuvo, le sacó el aire, un cabello castaño acarició su expresión sorprendida, ni pudo decir algo.

El idiota lo había golpeado.

Kei tomó impulso. Dio dos pasos. Anteriormente le dijo a su amigo que iba a golpear a Viktor, y él era un hombre de palabra. Se dijo que volvería a Piere, y no iba a hacerlo.

Estrelló su puño en el estómago de Viktor, el gran héroe de Rusia. Y puso su boca cerca de su oído. Fuerte y claro.- Mira, idiota, estoy cansado de que los europeos crean que pueden andar acabando conmigo sin que se las regrese.- comentó, preparado para separarse. -No estoy con Yuuri, ni voy a estarlo. Nos ganó el jodido temita que le pusiste para tu idea de "streap tease" sobre hielo.- comentó con calma, divina plenitud. Dio un paso hacia atrás viendo a la estrella tomar su vientre debido al golpe.- Es mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Si imaginó tu pálido y ruso rostro sobre el mío y yo el del bastardo desleal de mi ex, no tiene nada que ver. - Terminó, pasando por el lado del ruso adolorido y el ruso consternado.- Voy a beber algo y si no has arreglado las cosas con él en serio voy a molerte, princesa del norte. - escupió enojado, siguiendo su marcha por el corredor.

 **[Yuuri]**

Escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos brillantes labios rosados lo hizo sentir una oleada de sensaciones una más complicada que la otra, ese mismo calor en el pecho comenzó a surgir nuevamente.

Quería hablar con Viktor, decirle un sin fin de cosas y también propinarle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, lo suficiente solo para provocarle un chichón pero... Kei se le había adelantado.

Se quedo estupefacto, al ver como Kei golpeo a Viktor en el vientre, este por inercia se llevo las manos al lugar que ahora le punzaba.

-¡V-Viktor!- se aproximo hasta el peli plateado, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del ruso.

Lo que Kei susurro en el oído de Viktor fue desconocido para Yuuri, pero por la expresión del número 1 en patinaje artístico parece que había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

No pudo ni siquiera intervenir en lo que sucedió en cuestión de segundos, Viktor ahora intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras el castaño se alejaba espetando palabras que para él no eran importantes o algo por el estilo.

Se iba acercar pero fue cuando notó al otro Yuuri, al cerdo, acercarse enseguida a Viktor.

Eso le dio un sentimiento de... alivio.

-Arreglen toda su mierda sentimental antes de ir a la pista- espeto sin nada más que decir, se alejo en dirección a la pista de patinaje, donde esperaba sentir más calma y tranquilidad que en aquel lugar.

Tenía tantos motivos para esconder su rostro en la tierra, vergüenza infinita, dolor en su cuerpo y deseos de desaparecer.

Había sido tan estúpido. Aunque el beso le dolió, desconfiar de Yuuri era una total desfachatez de su parte. Su Yuuri...

-Yuuri...- murmuró adolorido.

Cuando sintió su toque, el mundo tuvo otro sentido y curso en el universo. Ese pequeño hombre erizaba toda su piel, pulsaba sus sentidos hasta el tuétano. Lo amaba tanto...

-Lo siento...- No pudo moverse para decirle nada, no podía ni verlo a los ojos.

Una expresión de preocupación se adueño por completo de su rostro, ver a Viktor sujetando su vientre con una mueca de dolor fue suficiente para que sintiera como su estomago se encogía y en su pecho empezaba a surgir ese sentimiento... ese mismo extraño sentimiento que sintió cuando estaba en el baño de la Grand Prix, donde lloró hasta que Yurio apareció.

Hizo lo mismo.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer por su mentón, apareciendo desde sus orbes negros haz deslizarse por su mentó y terminar su camino en el suelo.

-Y-Yo... soy el que debe disculparse... Viktor- susurro entre sollozos, no podía llorar, ni mucho menos dejar a Viktor verlo así.

Se dio la vuelta he intento detener sus lagrimas pero no podía, siempre pudo controlar sus sentimientos, sus penas y demás.

Pero ahora no... ¿Porque?

"Deja de llorar, deja de llorar" se repitió pero de nada servía, una vez más... volvía a fallarle a alguien importante.

Primero a Vicchan, después a su familia y ahora... a Viktor.

Su corazón se deshizo en trozos finos al verle romper al llanto, más aún, por su causa. No pudo evitarlo, no había aire o dolor más importante que ese pequeño patinador asustado de brillar. Él no podía, no quería vivir sin Yuuri.

Se irguió, con las fuerzas de su corazón y el ímpetu que guardaba en sus piernas. Se acercó a esa espalda temblorosa y la pegó a su pecho, acunó ese cuerpo entre sus brazos y enterró su mentón en el hombro distante y crepitante.

-Nunca podrías hacer algo para que debas pedirme perdón...- susurró, conmovido por la situación en la que estaban. Conocía esas lágrimas, sabía que...- Yuuri, mi Yuuri. Tú no le has fallado a nadie ¿lo ves?- arrulló su voz en donde estaba, se aventuró a dejar besos en el hombro y el costado de su cabeza castaña. -Enloquecí cuando lo besaste... porque...- Sollozó, pero fue un mero instante de flaqueo. -pensé que habías encontrado a alguien más brillante... alguien sorprendente y...- suspiró de nuevo. - yo te amo tanto...

Y solo eso necesito.

Tales palabras salieron con una voz tan honesta que todo su cuerpo se estremeció, jamás había tenido una novia, solo... una que otra pretendiente que no fue más allá de eso, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien en su vida que le dijera tales palabras.

De todas las personas en el mundo, ahí estaba Viktor, brindándole ese calor, esa seguridad... ese amor. De lágrimas gruesas se convirtieron en delgadas, pero no se detuvieron.

Se giro completamente, solo para envolver sus brazos alrededor del ruso, los japoneses no eran buenos para muestras de afecto y demás pero... poco le importaba ahora.

-Nadie brilla más que tú- confeso con un tono de voz suave, uno que solo Viktor conocería.

Lo miro tras esos cristales que estaban por encima de sus ojos.

-Te amo- confeso mirándolo fijamente, sin tartamudear o pensarlo dos veces.

Y una vez más volvió a esconder su enrojecido rostro en el pecho del más alto, en ese momento... no podía verlo, la vergüenza era demasiada.

Había dicho esas dos palabras, que no a cualquiera se le dicen.

Pero Viktor no era cualquiera Viktor era... su todo.

 **[...]**

 **12,000 palabras, esto salió de un jodido rol que se empezó hace solo unos días.**

 **Lo hicimos yo, MySweetBunny y Szitakota**

 **El enlace a su perfil esta en la descripción de este oneshot.  
Kei es un personaje random creado por Ei-chan (Szitakota) para crear más drama.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**

 **Una enorme disculpa si se llegan a confundir un poco, las dos autoras de este, nos encontramos en exámenes de admisión a la universidad por lo que solo pudimos dar leves revisadas a este… una vez más discúlpenos a ambas autoras.**


End file.
